pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 4
|episode_no = 4 |episode_length = 11:47 |upload_date = January 14, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jBBZbnEv8o |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with PBG by himself. PBG asks Paul and Jon to come over to him. Before they can do so, however, Paul dies of unknown causes. After this, PBG decides they need to regroup. Before they can do so, Dean starts dying while trying to save Jeff, although he doesn't die. PBG barricades himself in, and asks for someone to come save him. Dean is able to reach Jeff, and McJones quickly catches up with them. The three of them make a retreat back for the house, however, they stop to kill the zombies behind them. McJones, with his spear, is able to kill the zombies behind them, and Jeff thanks McJones for the rescue, to which Dean says that he rescued him by himself. The three of them, however, are still surrounded by zombies, and Jeff barricades himself in yet again. PBG asks Jon to come and save him, because he's terrified of the zombies around him. McJones and Dean kill the zombie surrounding Jeff, and he is able to leave his barricade again. PBG leaves his barricade despite Jon not being there yet, and tries to return once he gets low on health, but is unable to build a wall, and runs to Jon instead, begging for help. Before reaching Jon, PBG is able to find a place to barricade himself in. McJones heads over to help PBG, and allows Dean to pick up a shooting star. Jon and McJones finally reach PBG, and are able to easily kill the zombies around him. The group heads home, and reminisce over Barry and Paul. Jeff points out they need to collect their tombstones, but nobody has any idea where they died. At the house, McJones tries to see if they have collected 10 stars, and Jeff makes an anvil. PBG gets jelous because he wants to make an anvil. Since the group doesn't have 10 stars, the stars they have are currently useless. Dean tries buying stuff from a merchant, but his supplies are too expensive. Dean then wonders why you can't murder and steal from the merchants. PBG then goes to the merchant to buy some armor, and agrees with Dean's point. Jeff goes to buy stuff from the merchant, but thinks he's a jerk after he says "It's a good day to die!" Dean, however, thinks he's a Jarvon, which confuses Jon. McJones heads back to the mine to search for resources, and Dean goes along with him. On their way to the mine, Dean finds Barry's tombstone. Jon throws a bomb at PBG, and laughs. PBG is silent. Jeff plans on digging under the house while Jon and PBG head home after heading out. McJones advises against Jeff, Jon, and PBG using the same mine as him and Dean, because they'll mine up all the resources anyways. Jon throws a bomb at a slime. Jeff meets up with Jon and PBG, and points out he has a bucket on his head. PBG asks what it does, and Jeff points out the Jon looks more like Guile than Dennis Rodman. The three of them look for a place to mine, and Jon types into the chat that he wants to be the most hated. Dean points out that he's probably going to be the most hated no matter what. Jeff hears "fireworks", and it turns out Jon blew up the house again. PBG and Jeff enter the mine below the house. McJones and Dean dig down to a dangerous level, but they do find gold. PBG and Jeff start digging straight down, and PBG questions whether or not that is safe. Dean and McJones find a Golden Treasure Chest, and Dean gets a Magic Mirror. Jon joins PBG and Jeff in the mine. Quotes Trivia * It is never shown, or otherwise stated, how Paul died, so his cause of death is unknown. This is the only death in Hardcore where the cause of death is unknown.